


Forgive me father for I have sinned.

by Saventra3



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark Reylo, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lust at First Sight, Pain, Religion, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saventra3/pseuds/Saventra3
Summary: A killer. A monster. Whatever became of him, that young boy named Ben? Dragged mercilessly intro the throws of religion. Priesthood was a lonely, lonely business. He saw an angel and had to have her. Her name, his rey of light.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Forgive me father for I have sinned.

A girl’s silhouette hovered in the window of the bishop’s estate. Her nimble fingers brushed through long, chestnut strands. A quick breath extinguished the candle in her hands, and also extinguished her figure among the window. With a glance at the moonlight through the panes, she slipped into bed. Noticing not the eyes gazing from afar.   
  


***

A grand, mighty stone held the chill from the outside. 

Inside, Reverend Ben kneeled on an ornate prayer stand, along with his priestly brothers. The callouses on his knees were something to be proud of.   
  


Really, he knew that this was a time for prayer, but Ben couldn’t help but reminisce inside the bitter past laid bare behind him 

He had been practicing as a priest for around seven years now, and was finally grasping that sacred control. Not giving into the carnal delights of women was an obvious avoidance. Ben’s demons alluded to much darker tales of his past. Of nights left alone, with nowhere to go. And strange voices calling him, taunting such young ears. One whispering voice became real, leading to an emotional desert. Wherever that old bastard Snoke was, Ben would eventually find him. And the old hag creeping beneath his bed, and scrawling an unforgettable fear in his mind. Blood-bitten lips and scarred forearms were hidden well with lanolin from the market and the lengthy, draping uniforms of his priestly garbs.   
  
Then, he heard it. That sweet, bell-like voice that drifted from the children’s choir room thrice a week.   
  


“Now boys, you must be sure to keep your jaw down while singing. Open your mouth extra wide!”  
  


He imagined her pink lips very wide around something else.   
  


“That’s it children. Let’s make a nice ahh sound.”

He heard a synced ahh sound, with one voice off pitch.   
  


“Now, Timmy we want to hit the right..”

Her voice trailed off, as Ben and his brothers were walking down the stone corridors to lunch.   
  


The girl, as he knew it was Rey Kenobi. Being the daughter of the church’s bishop, she had a substantial amount of responsibility at her young year of 17. 


End file.
